


milk.

by omiboshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Suna Rintarou, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, I couldn't stop myself, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read Bc Yolo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, forgive me for inserting a pun in the middle of a sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii
Summary: "You taste sweet, Rin.""Shut up," Suna releases the shirt from his lips. "I saidIwantedyourmilk, so whyam Ithe one gettingmilked?"Osamu chuckles, before tugging on Suna's shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing the piece of clothing to the side without care. He caresses the smooth curve of Suna's waist, stopping his hands on the jut of his hips with a light squeeze."Don't worry, you'll get your milk, alright."-or Suna asks for Osamu's milk, though he gets milked before given the milk he wanted.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	milk.

**Author's Note:**

> hello 'tis me again ;D please do _**read the tags**_ before proceeding!!! 
> 
> i know osamu has the perfect Tiddies™️ but it's suna's tiddies appreciation time!!

Suna stares at Osamu, his ears twitch and tail slowly swinging side to side, as he sits beside him on their shared bed. Osamu seems focused on his laptop, with a few papers set beside him; busy with his work the entire day, he has not given Suna any attention for the day, and the feline does not like this. How dare this human ignore the beautiful creature–that graces him with his presence–beside him? 

“Osamu.” 

“Yeah?” Osamu raised his brows, not looking away from the bright screen of his laptop. He didn’t even spare him a glance, this is preposterous!

Suna furrows his brows, a small frown shapes his lips, and the tip of his tail twitches. He does not like this at all–he  _ hates _ this. It’s not like he’s hungry for Osamu’s attention (he actually is), it’s just not right when he’s not given the attention he, a majestic feline, deserves! Suna puffs out a breath, deciding that this is the time to use his charms. If Osamu won’t be charmed by what he’s about to do, Suna will claw his paperwork to shreds. 

He won’t beg for Osamu’s attention, no way. Instead, he’ll make Osamu pay attention to him, he thinks with a small idea in his mind.

Suna crawls underneath Osamu’s arm, straddling over his lap after, causing Osamu to hold the laptop with one hand before it could fall off. He finally looks at Suna, “Rin, I’m still doing some work. What is it?” 

“I want milk.” 

Osamu blinks at him, must be thinking how Suna could’ve just gotten milk from the fridge on his own, before he realizes how he hasn’t paid much attention to him for today. He sets the laptop down beside the papers and pats on Suna’s leg, “Well how am I supposed to get you milk if you’re on top of me?” 

“Not that milk, ‘Samu.” Suna’s tail playfully swishes from side to side, rubbing on Osamu’s legs, settling his ass on his thighs. He ghosts a hand over Osamu’s crotch with a silent purr, “I want  _ your _ milk.” 

“Hm.” Osamu hums, annoyance ticks in Suna. A lazy grin curves on Osamu’s lips, both of his hands rest on Suna’s exposed thighs–work can wait, he supposes. “Alright, I’ll give you my milk, kitten.” 

_ Hah! _ As Suna expected, Osamu can’t resist him (he just actually thinks he should give Suna the attention he wants). The corner of Suna’s lips curl into a small grin with what he thinks is his tiny victory, and definitely not because of the nickname (it definitely is though). 

Osamu wraps an arm behind Suna’s waist, pulling him closer on his lap as his other hand cups Suna’s cheek. Suna nuzzles against the warmth of Osamu’s palm, arms resting on top of broad shoulders. Osamu leans in only to peck a quick kiss on Suna’s lips. Before Suna can complain, he moves his hand to scratch behind his ear, earning a soft purr from him instead. When he already retrieves his hand, an unsatisfied sigh passes through Suna’s lips. 

“But first,” Osamu lifts the front hem of Suna’s shirt, bringing it up to the feline’s lips, exposing the broad and subtly plump chest, “I’ll give you some attention here. So be good and hold this for me, yeah?” 

Suna feels a thump in his chest; he’s finally getting attention, though what he asked earlier was different, as long as Osamu’s showering him with the love he deserves. So he parts his lips and softly bites down on the fabric of his own shirt. Osamu smiles before moving both of his hands, caressing Suna’s slim waist before going higher, and higher, until he reaches and gives his chest a small squeeze. 

Suna’s breath hitches, Osamu glances at him before looking down to the bare chest in front of him. He starts to gently knead Suna’s chest, as if massaging them. He leans in to plant kisses, starting on Suna’s pectorals, next is on his sternum, and on the mounds of flesh he’s groping. Osamu pauses and pulls away to take a look, noticing two if the pink nubs on Suna’s chest perked, inviting. He blows air on one of them before grinning.

“Cute. I haven’t even touched them and yet they’re already like this.” 

Through clenched teeth and the fabric between his lips, Suna speaks, “It’s because you touch ‘em every day like this, even though I tell you nothing will come out.” 

“Something will,” Osamu flicks one of the perked nubs with a finger, “I just need to do this more, and soon something will.” 

Suna rolls his eyes, as if his back didn’t arch from the small flick, “Whatever.” 

Osamu wets his lips before diving in to lick on Suna’s left nipple and sucks on it, his hand pinches the other, causing Suna to shudder. Suna admits, his chest is sensitive, but he doesn’t think something like milk would come out. Though, with how often Osamu touches his chest, Suna’s rethinking the possibility of that thought. 

Suna’s ears twitch, his breaths becoming shaky. Osamu continues playing with the sensitive and hardened nubs on his chest, nibbling, sucking, and licking one with his mouth; while his hand plucks, pinches, and flicks the other one. The stimulation starts to make Suna’s body heat up, he watches Osamu suck on his chest like a kid. Drool starts to dampen on the cloth Suna is biting on, his tail brushes on Osamu’s arm. 

Osamu switches his mouth to the other nipple, the other one that was left glistening with his spit gets attended by his other hand this time. Suna involuntarily pushes his chest closer with a soft mewl. This makes Osamu look up at Suna, lips still busy tugging on his right nipple; he sees how Suna’s brows are furrowed, eyes glazed as he stares down at him, and if it weren’t for the shirt he’s biting on, his plump lips would be pouting. 

“‘Samu…”

He presses a kiss on the nub, his free hand perches on Suna’s waist as Osamu plants a kiss on the tip of his nose. The hand guides Suna’s hips down to meet Osamu’s, creating friction with their clothed dicks, Suna stutters out a breath, a quiet groan rumbles from Osamu’s throat. Holding onto Osamu’s shoulders, Suna continues to languidly grind his hips down on Osamu, who also resumes sucking on his chest; small gasps and soft moans muffled by the shirt Suna’s biting on, heat starting to pool in the pit of his stomach, small sparks of pleasure that sends his blood rushing down to south.

Suna feels his nipples go tingly and numb, slick starting to drip down from his hole and soak the boxers he wears. His hand grips onto Osamu’s hair, tugging on dark locks and his hips stutter. “‘Samu, wait–it feels weird–” 

Osamu doesn’t stop his ministrations, but he sucks harder on the stiffened nub. Suna’s thighs quiver, toes curling, and his grip on Osamu tightens, “Hey–” 

_ Squirt. _

A bead of white dribbles from his nipple down to Osamu’s thumb, a drop of sweet taste seeps into Osamu’s tongue. A soft moan erupts from Suna’s throat, Osamu pauses on sucking from surprise.

“Holy shit,” Osamu says under his breath, staring at the reddened nubs where a few drops of white trickled from, he shifts his gaze up at Suna, whose cheeks flushed bright pink from embarrassment. A feeling of pride and satisfaction blooms in Osamu’s chest, he licks the drop that dribbles on his thumb. “You’re leaking, Rin.” 

Suna’s tail curls around his leg, “And it’s because of you.” 

“Yeah.” Osamu says, a grin curling on his lips before he licks the small drop of white that was yet to trickle down from Suna’s nipple and sucks on the other. Suna shudders, ears flatten on his head as he moans into the cloth that’s still between his lips; his chest tingles and flush while Osamu sucks and swallows the thick and sweet substance from Suna. When Osamu unlatches he gives it one more lick before running his tongue on his own lips. “You taste sweet, Rin.” 

“Shut up,” Suna releases the shirt from his lips. “I said  _ I _ wanted  _ your _ milk, so why  _ am I _ the one getting  _ milked _ ?” 

Osamu chuckles, before tugging on Suna’s shirt and pulling it over his head, tossing the piece of clothing to the side without care. He caresses the smooth curve of Suna’s waist, stopping his hands on the jut of his hips with a light squeeze. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your milk, alright.” Osamu leans forward to connect his lips with Suna’s in a syrupy kiss, Suna nibbles on Osamu’s lower lip in desperation, Osamu opens up and they suck on each other’s tongues. Suna can taste the faint sweetness on Osamu. When Osamu moves down to his neck, Suna sucks in a sharp breath and chokes a moan when a bulge presses up on ass. 

As Osamu pulls away from Suna’s neck, he lifts a hand and cups Suna’s cheek, thumb gently caressing the soft skin. His other hand slides down near to Suna’s tailbone, where the base of his tail is attached, Osamu’s fingertips lightly brushing on fuzzy black fur. Osamu doesn’t wrap his fingers around the tail, but he starts to gently press the pad of his fingers around the base, as if massaging it. Suna inhales a shaky breath, eyes almost closing as he pushes his hips back against Osamu’s hand, a low moan passes through his lips. 

Suna gazes at him with a tiny glint in his hazy eyes, and sticks out his tongue to give a kitten lick on the thumb that pressed on his lower lip. Osamu hitches a breath, before he grins. “Open up, Rin.” 

The feline parts his lips immediately, tongue slightly sticking out. Osamu hums before pushing two of his fingers in, rubbing on the flat of Suna’s tongue. Suna sucks on his fingers, breathing heavily through his nose as Osamu continues to gently press on the base of Suna’s tail. Osamu feels his own cock twitch inside of his sweatpants as Suna lets him do anything to him. 

“Like I promised, you’ll get your milk. So,” Osamu briefly pauses, the hand on Suna’s lower back slips down further, pushing the waistband of Suna’s boxers down a little, he palms the supple flesh of Suna’s ass, giving it a squeeze. Suna sucks in a breath, holding in a moan as Osamu rubs his fingers against his wet and slicked rim, not pushing in but pressing with a small amount of pressure. 

“Where do you want it? Here,” he presses his fingers on Suna’s tongue. “Or… here?” Osamu finally pushes in two of his fingers into the slick and tight warmth, sliding in smoothly from how much Suna was dripping. A choked moan erupts from Suna’s throat, drool trickling down from the corner of his lips to his chin, legs trembling as his hips push back against Osamu’s fingers, wanting to take in more. 

Suna shuts his eyes as Osamu wriggles his fingers inside him, pleasure sparking in his flesh and bones, making him melt. His mind is clouded, yet for the  _ milk _ he wants he tries to think a little–as much as Suna wants to have his mouth stuffed with Osamu’s thick cock and suck him dry, the craving to have his ass filled burns more. 

He opens his eyes again, meeting Osamu’s intense gaze with his hungry one, Suna shudders. He uses one of his hands to reach down behind him, slipping a finger in himself along with Osamu’s. Words come out muffled with the fingers in his mouth as he tries to speak,  _ “Hewe… ‘eep inshide…” _

Something inside Osamu snaps. 

“Fuck.” Osamu curses under his breath, pulling his fingers out of Suna’s mouth to replace them with his own lips, molding their lips together in a bruising kiss. He swallows Suna’s whimpers as he pushes his fingers deeper inside him and presses against the tight heat. When he breaks the kiss by pulling away just a little, Suna moans on Osamu’s lips as the fingers inside him stretch him, their lips lightly brushing. He pulls his fingers out and Suna whines. 

Switching their positions, Osamu pushes Suna down, pulling Suna’s boxers down in one swift move and throws it aside. He does the same with his own sweats and boxers, it pools around his knees as he fists his own cock with a grunt. Suna’s mouth waters at the sight of it, the bead of precum gathered on the tip, it glistens as Osamu smears it around the head. 

Osamu’s breath hitches as Suna’s tail lightly brushes on his thighs, lingering near between his legs. He pulls Suna closer by the waist and pushes one of his knees up to his chest, bending him into half. Suna softly whimpers as Osamu rubs the shaft of his cock against his twitching hole, smearing slick all over, before pushing in slowly. Suna’s tail circles around Osamu’s thigh. 

Suna sucks in a sharp breath, the burn of the stretch sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. He gazes down, drinking in the sight of the thick girth of Osamu’s cock sinking into him, he feels himself heat up even more; his own hardened cock twitches and leaks precum onto his lower abdomen. The wet squelch of his own slick as Osamu enters him made Suna’s ear twitch and goosebumps rise on his skin. Osamu groans as he finally sheathes his full length inside Suna, the mushy heat tightly wrapped around him  _ purrfectly _ . 

Osamu grinds his hips, Suna throws his head back with a moan and grasps tightly on the sheets beneath him. Osamu takes a few breaths, leaning over to plant a kiss on Suna’s forehead, “You okay?”

Suna nods twice, mind too foggy and words stuck in his throat. Osamu smiles before pressing his lips on Suna’s, kissing him softly; Suna wraps his arms around Osamu’s neck, pulling him closer as he sucks on Osamu’s tongue. A minute passes and Osamu starts with short and slow thrusts, making Suna softly moan against his lips and clutch onto his shoulders. He tilts his head to nose at the crook of Suna’s neck, letting the small noises coming from Suna’s lips come out unmuffled. 

“‘Samu,” Suna whispers under his breath, bucking his hips. “Fuck me and fill me up.” 

Osamu chuckles, “You never learn how to wait, Rin.” He leans back a little, just enough to get a good look on Suna’s face before pulling cock out and thrusting back in, hard and deep. Suna chokes out a high-pitched moan, his back arching as Osamu brushes against his prostate. Osamu mouths the column of Suna’s neck, leaving a few marks here and there, and going further down to Suna’s chest while he starts thrusting at a faster pace. 

A mix of sobs and pitched moans from Suna reverberates in their room, his fingers thread through Osamu’s dark locks of hair, tugging as Osamu starts to lick and suck on one of his nipples again. He feels like melting onto the mattress, mind gooey from all the stimulation. His toes curl as Osamu rubs against the sweet spot inside him with each thrust, tears glazing over his eyes from the intense waves of pleasure wracking his body. 

Osamu’s name is the only thing Suna could cry out other than incoherent noises as he’s being pounded into the mattress. His leaking cock bouncing on his stomach from the sharp and hard thrusts of Osamu’s hips, knocking the air out of his lungs. Suna claws on Osamu’s back, nails digging into flesh, as he tries to brace himself from the continuous and ruthless thrusts of euphoria that has him shamelessly moaning and sobbing. 

“‘Samu—’Samu, fuck.” He drawls out between moans, eyes shut with tears gathered in the corners, “ _ ‘Samu. _ ” 

Osamu trails kisses on Suna’s jawline, breathlessly saying, “Rin. You’re so good. You feel good, you taste good.” 

His words barely even register in Suna’s hazy mind. The familiar tight knot in the pit of his stomach ready to unravel, his cock twitches in the velvety heat clenching around him, Osamu picks up the pace even quicker and his thrusts become erratic. 

“Shit. Rin, I’ll fill you up, alright?” 

A loud whimper leaves Suna’s throat, his legs jolt and cock twitches as threads of white spurt out, staining his own stomach and chest. Osamu groans as Suna tightens around him, the built up heat in the pit of his stomach finally floods out. He thrusts in deep as he releases his seeds inside Suna, slowly grinding his hips to milk out his orgasm with a soft moan. “Fuck.” 

Suna shudders at the feeling of being filled, he cracks his eyes open, the sight of Osamu’s face—brows furrow, biting his lower lip, eyes blown and unfocused for a second—his heart clenches. The thirst hasn’t quenched, it’s the same when you do a long run and get thirsty, but there’s only one gulp of water in your bottle. 

Osamu slowly pulls out, holding up Suna’s legs to gaze with satisfaction at the way his own cum oozes out of Suna, who whines. “Why’d you pull out?” 

“What do you–” 

“You can do that later, after you give me more.” Suna props himself on his elbows, staring at him, “It’s not enough, Osamu.” 

Osamu looks at him with surprise, but it's replaced with a lazy grin on his face. Whatever, work can wait until tomorrow, but Osamu’s dick can’t. He hoists Suna up, letting him straddle over his lap, his hands resting on Suna’s waist. 

“Alright, your turn to move. Ride me, kitten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so... i don't have any proper explanation for this, i just love catboy suna. i planned to finish this before his birthday ended but academics suddenly got me into a chokehold ;A; (when i came up w the idea and started writing, i didn't have his birthday in mind, bc i forgot and only remembered when i saw ppl posting u_u i'm sorry suna bb, hbd!) 
> 
> but now here we are!! i want to thank sol, tamago, and camille for enabling me to write this and supporting me<33 forgive me for making a pun in the middle of a sex scene, i just couldn't stop myself :"D also please pardon any typos or errors bc i didn't have this proofread, this is purely self-indulgent, and i wrote this within ungodly hours (12am-4am). 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!! i hope you guys enjoyed reading this! kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D or just hmu on [twt](https://twitter.com/hopiachan_)!!


End file.
